


Штурмовики не читают сказок

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Заявка: dark!Финн/dark!Рей/По. Совместное жестокое убийство Кайло, нежно вытирать его кровь с чужого лица. "Он больше никогда не причинит тебе боль".





	Штурмовики не читают сказок

Штурмовики в детстве не читают сказок, они изучают историю. Это полезнее для морального духа и общего развития, считают наставники. Но истории времен Расцвета Империи или Войн Клонов все равно читаются как сказки.

Финну особенно нравилась одна, о том, как клоны смогли убить джедаев. Очень мотивирующая история для младшего возраста: хорошая командная работа позволит победить даже сильнейшего противника. 

Финну нравилось представлять себе эту сказку: океан бластерного огня, джедай успевает отразить несколько выстрелов, но волна идет за волной – и даже джедай не в состоянии выплыть из этого океана.

Он никогда не думал, что сказку можно воплотить в реальность.

Конечно, реальности далеко до сказки. Никакой командной работы, штурмовикам не хватает мотивации поднять руку на Кайло Рена. Зато в реальности есть Рей – и штурмовикам не нужно никакой мотивации, кроме ее голоса в их голове, который проникает в самое нутро, в самую глубь, и командует: «Огонь!».

Финну нравится видеть эту реальность: океан бластерного огня, Кайло Рен успевает отразить несколько выстрелов, но в следующей волне – тонет.

В зале воняет паленой плотью и озоном. Рей выходит из-за спин штурмовиков, пинает в бок обугленное тело, взмахом руки распахивает дверь. Финн идет за ней, аккуратно переступив через труп: пинать убитого врага – детское глупости.

Они молча идут по коридорам тюрьмы; Рей занята, а Финн слишком хорошо ее знает, чтобы отвлекать. Вокруг искрят микросхемы замков и сами собой распахиваются двери камер – почему бы и нет, раз уж они все равно здесь.

Возле одной из камер Рей сжимает кулак, дверь с грохотом срывается с петель, и Финн поднимает с пола бессознательного пилота. Тот мертвой тяжестью обвисает в руках, но сердце бьется, и Рей улыбается, улыбается и прижимается губами к его лбу, и шепчет: «Все в порядке. Все в порядке, По, он больше никогда тебя не тронет».

Штурмовики не читают сказок, и Финн не уверен, как они должны заканчиваться. Но в реальности друг жив, враг мертв – и это идеальный конец для любой истории.


End file.
